Under the Moon
by Aikan-4242564
Summary: Ren is in love with Anna... And Yoh knows! What's going to happen? YohxAnnaxRen Currently a oneshot.


Under the Moon

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King

Summary: Ren is crazily in love with Anna, and Yoh knows. What will happen? RenxAnna RenxAnnaxYoh

* * *

Normal POV

Yoh yawned as he switched off his alarm and lazily went back to sleep. Then he remembered Anna.

Yoh shot out of bed and dashed into the bathroom. In one minute flat he came back out, ready and dressed for school. Then he raced down the stairs into the dining room.

Anna was waiting for him with a stopwatch in her hands. "0.10 seconds late…" she said coldly. "No breakfast"

"Anna…." Yoh whined. "Please"

"No"

"Please Anna-sama" Amidamaru piped up. "Yoh dono needs to get all his energy-"

"Please…I'll starve to death!" He collapsed onto the floor holding his heart.

"Let him have some food" Ren said from behind her.

Anna turned to glare at him. "Why?"

"Who's gonna do chores f he's dead?"

"You"

"Do I have to remind you for the _millionth_ time that I am staying at your onsen-hotel as a _guest_, I paid you money to stay here for another year, so if you feel like bossing me around, you're gonna have to wait." Ren said. "Anyway, If Yoh starves to death, who are you going to torture 24/7?"

"When you put it that way…"

"When you put it that way I don't think I wanna live anymore…" Yoh cried quietly.

"Did you say something Yoh?"

"Nothing!"

"Food is already on the table"

"Thank you Anna!" Yoh sped to the table.

"Annoying Bastard" she said to Ren.

He just shrugged.

"Finished!" Yoh grinned.

"Fast" Ren commented.

"Indeed" Bason said.

"Let's go" Anna grabbed her bag and charged for the door.

"Wait for me Anna!" Yoh yelped. "Bye Amidamaru!"

"See you later Yoh dono!"

"Bye Bochama!"

"Hn"

Ren quietly picked up his own bag and followed them.

Manta met them soon after, which meant he and Yoh were both behind Ren and Anna who walked in front of them.

Ren quite enjoyed these moments. He stole a glance at Anna and licked his suddenly dry lips nervously.

"He's doing it again" Manta whispered to Yoh.

"It doesn't mean anything"

"He's been looking at her every time he thinks no one's watching!"

"Ren's just…." Yoh sighed. "I don't know"

* * *

In Class…

Ren's POV

I can't believe myself. I find myself staring at _her_, almost every time I'm with her. Not only that, I _think_ of her all the time. And if that isnt bad enough, I dream of her.

I can't say that I don't know what I feel for her. I stopped denying ages ago. I have a crush on my best friend's future wife.

God. I'm even staring at her now. I've gone crazy. I'm love-sick for a witch. A strong, smart, beautiful, witch. A strong, smart, beautiful, witch named Anna.

I've hidden my feelings for a long time. Because I can't do this to Yoh. He was my first, true friend and I owe him a lot. Instead I have just treated her the same way I would have treated anyone else.

But even though I know I can never tell her…It doesn't stop me from waiting.

* * *

Normal POV

Yoh looked at Ren with a blank look on his face. Then he looked at Anna. Then he sighed. He wasn't stupid. He noticed that Ren was stealing looks at her, but at least she remained oblivious. But he trusted Ren. So he didn't worry about it too much. But it still bugged him a bit.

But maybe there was another reason. Well, He would have to find out.

"ASAKURA YOH" the teacher bellowed into his face.

"Huh? What?" Yoh mumbled.

"Can you repeat what I just said?"

"Uh… Asakura Yoh?"

"Detention after school" he snapped.

"Huh? What did I do?"

"As I was saying" the teacher ignored him. "There will be a very important test next week, and to insure that you all revise properly, you will study in pairs or in threes"

"Can we choose our partners?" Horohoro asked.

"Raise your hand if you want to ask a question" the teacher said sternly.

Horohoro rolled his eyes and raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"Can we choose our own partners?"

"Yes"

Then the bell rang. "You are all dismissed. Tomorrow please tell me who you're pairing with"

Then… "RENNNNN-KUNN CAN I BE YOUR PARTNER?"

"ANNA-SAN!! PLEASE LET ME BE YOUR PARTNER"

Horohoro, Yoh and Manta sweatdropped as the whole class practically jumped on Anna and Ren.

"Well…It doesn't help that both of them are really smart…" Manta laughed nervously. As soon as Anna and Ren had joined their class Manta had become the third smartest in the class.

"Yeah. So who are you guys pairing with?"

"Anna I guess…" Yoh said. "Well see ya guys. I'm off to the detention room"

"Can we come over for dinner later?" Horohoro asked.

"Yeah sure"

After Yoh left, the crowd around Anna and Ren started to clear and they both walked out the classroom.

* * *

Anna and Ren where both walking very silently together, since Yoh was at detention.

"Since Yoh isnt here should we go get the groceries?" Ren asked.

"He'll do it on the way back" she said simply.

They both fell in to the awkward silence.

"Ren"

"Y…yeah?"

"Who are you going to be paired with for the assignment?"

"I dunno. You'll probably go with Yoh and… Maybe I'll go with the midget or the stupid idiot"

"I have another idea"

"What?" Ren asked uncertainly.

"Be my partner" she said calmly.

"WHAAT?" Ren shouted.

She stopped and looked at him, clearly surprised at his sudden outburst.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I…um…You asked me to be your partner!"

"Yes. So will you do it?"

"What about Yoh?" Ren stammered.

"Yoh" Anna raised an eyebrow. "Is the whole reason I'm asking you to do this. I want to see if he can pass a test without me forcing him to study"

"Oh. Right" Ren said disappointed, and a bit relieved. "Yeah"

They both fell silent. Again.

"You know… we should get the groceries" Anna paused. "Yoh's probably going to forget"

"Hn" Ren shrugged. "Whatever. I'll just go back first-"

"No way" Anna said smirking evilly. "You're coming with me"

"No!" he protested. "If you want me to go you're going to have to drag me there!"

"As you wish" she reached out and grabbed his hand, dragging him towards the shops.

* * *

Thirty minutes later…

"Are we done yet Anna?" Ren moaned.

They were both carrying large shopping bags, And Ren was tired. Very tired. Tired from being shoved around, and tired from resisting the urge to wrapping his arms around the Itako.

"I'm thirsty" she said ignoring him.

"We can go home and then you can have a drink"

"Let's go in to that café" she said making a beeline for it. "And you're treating me"

"Woman…" Ren muttered.

* * *

"Thanks for waiting for me guys" Yoh laughed putting his arms around Horohoro and Manta.

"What are friends for" Horohoro grinned.

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot. Anna asked me to get the groceries"

"We'll come with you"

As Yoh, Manta and Horohoro were walking through a bunch of shops, Horohoro suddenly stopped. "Oh my god…"

"What?" Yoh turned around but Horohoro stood in front of him.

"Yoh, did you know that I feel really happy today?" he blabbered.

"Huh?"

"What are you saying H-" Manta started.

Horohoro pointed at a shop window.

Manta turned and gasped. Anna and Ren were sitting in a café, both drinking what looked like tea. They seemed to be exchanging conversation and there were a few shopping bags around them.

"Yoh-kun, didn't Anna say that you didn't have to buy groceries today?" Manta asked quickly.

"Um…I don't think so…"

"Yeah! She did didn't she?" Horohoro said. "Before class"

"She did?"

"Yeah" Manta said.

"Then I'd better go home…Anna must be waiting…"

"NO!" Horohoro and Manta both yelled.

"Eh?"

"Well… I mean, there's a new game shop around here! Let's go find it"

"But…"

"C'mon it'll only take a minute"

"Okay…"

Yoh let himself be dragged off by them.

In the Café…

"We'd better go now" Anna closed the book they were revising from. "Yoh is probably going to go home soon"

"Right" Ren closed his own book and stood up. "Let's go"

* * *

At the Funbari Onsen…

"You're both late…" Amidamaru frowned. "Where is Yoh dono?"

"He will be here soon" Anna said. "Both of you help me bring these bags into the kitchen"

"I'm going up to my room" Ren mumbled.

He walked up the stairs and shut himself in his room. He threw himself on his bed.

"What am I thinking…" he murmured.

He spent a few minutes staring into space, and then he heard a shout: "SORRY I'M LATE ANNA! PLEASE FORGIVE ME, and by the way, Horohoro and Manta are staying for dinner"

And a: "Shut up, you're too loud. Hurry up and start cooking"

"Hey Anna. By the way, Pirika's also coming…"

THWACK!

"OW!"

"Hurry up. You two also start cooking. NOW"

"Yes Madam!"

Then he heard someone sneaking up the stairs. "Ren-kun" Manta's voice was coming from outside. "Can I come in?"

Ren grunted and sat up.

"Hi" Manta came in and sat on his bed.

"Hey! Who said you could sit on my bed?"

"I saw you and Anna today in a Café"

Ren blinked. "Are you stocking me or something?"

"No! I just was around town and uh…"

"Anna dragged me around the shops to buy the groceries because she thought Yoh would forget"

"Oh…And what were you doing in the café?"

"The ice-queen was thirsty"

"You two were talking…"

"I'm her partner for the test" he said. "We were revising"

"I thought Yoh was her partner"

"She wants to know how Yoh would score without her so-called help" Ren looked at him suspiciously. "Why are you asking all these questions?"

"I was just wondering… If there was anything between you and Anna-san"

A shadow ran across the Chinese shaman's face and his eyes were hidden behind his bangs.

"There…There is nothing between me and Anna. And there never will be. Anna belongs to Yoh. Why would I want anything to do with the ice-queen anyway?"

"Oh. Okay then" Manta said happily. "Well dinner's almost ready so come down soon"

"Hn"

Manta went out and slowly closed the door behind him.

Ren slumped back on his bed. "She belongs to Yoh and she would never be mine…"

He closed his eyes and let himself drown in his own hurt and frustration.

* * *

"So you see!" Manta explained to Horohoro. "Ren doesn't like her at all"

"Phew" Horohoro grinned. "I thought they were secretly dating or something…"

Yoh, who was setting the table, heard everything. "So that's what those two where doing in the café…"

Of course he had seen it. But, for the benefit of his friends he pretended he hadn't.

"Horohoro! Manta!" Yoh said loudly. "The table's ready"

"Okay, we'll bring the food out!"

"Be careful Onii-chan!" Pirika squeaked.

"Shall I go help?" Tamao asked.

"No need" Anna said tonelessly. "Bason. Go tell Ren Dinner's ready"

"Yes Ma'am"

Bason floated up the stairs.

"Bochama? Dinner's ready…Bochama?"

Ren was curled on his bed, buried in his blankets.

"Tell them I'm asleep or something" His voice was muffled. "Please… Just go"

"Did something happen?" Bason asked concerned.

"I'm…tired"

Bason knew he was lying but kept quiet.

"Yes… you must be tired. I'll leave you to rest."

Bason slowly appeared back downstairs. Everyone was already eating, but Anna noticed him.

"Where is he?"

"Bochama fell asleep" Bason said hastily.

"He fell asleep…" she frowned but then went back to sipping her drink.

* * *

Ren could not sleep. He tossed and turned. But all he could think about was… "Anna…" he whispered. He looked at his clock. 1:05 am.

He sat up and got out of his bed. Then he stood up and silently opened his door and made his way downstairs. Everyone was probably asleep now, it was dark.

He slid open the door and sat down, and looked up at the moon. It was so beautiful… Just like her.

He buried his head in his hands. He was so stupid. Stupid for falling in love with her. She had Yoh.

"Ren?" a voice said from behind him.

Not her. Please not her.

Anna came and sat next him.

"What are you doing here?" Ren asked gruffly.

"I should ask you the same thing"

"I couldn't sleep"

"Me neither"

He glared at her, but she glared back.

A few minutes later she sighed. "I give up!"

"Huh?"

"What's wrong Ren?" she asked coldly. Ren looked at her. Her voice was cold, but her eyes were filled with concern.

"Why do you care" he looked the other way.

"Ren…"

She touched his shoulder.

"I…can't tell you"

"Can't tell me what?"

"What's wrong"

"It's bad then"

"Really bad. Very bad."

"…"

"I…I'm in love" he blurted out.

Clearly not what she was expecting. "Oh"

"She…I… I don't want to talk about it"

"Okay then" She glanced up at the sky. "The moon is so beautiful…"

"Yeah" Ren said staring at her. "Beautiful"

He carefully laid his head on her lap.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Anna demanded.

"Please…" he murmured. "Just for one night. Let me be…"

"Just… This once" she said softly.

Both of them were probably going to regret it later, but for now they would just both forget. Forget everything under the moon.

* * *

From a short distance away, Asakura Yoh watched this whole scene unfold. He was smiling. But a hint of sadness flashed in his eyes.

* * *

**Review Please! I dont know if i should keep it as a oneshot... (It is currently a Oneshot) Or continue it. Tell me in your reviews...**


End file.
